


New Me

by SmolKisses



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Jack Meets 13, Jack being Jack, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKisses/pseuds/SmolKisses
Summary: The Doctor's TARDIS drops her in Cardiff and insists she visits Jack. How will Jack react to the Doctor's new face?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to see Jack drool over 13. That's it.

The TARDIS came to a landing with an unexpected lurch. “Whoa there! Just where do you think you’re going?” The Doctor asked sternly. 

Graham, who had just returned from the kitchen and was in the process of stuffing his pockets with sandwiches, looked guilty before he realized that she wasn’t talking to him. 

The Doctor pulled the console screen over to where she and Yaz stood when she looked skyward and addressed her ship again. “But I’m not supposed to be here! There’s already too much me in the timelines here!” 

Yaz shared a look with Ryan before nervously addressing The Doctor. 

“Um, Doctor? Where are we, then?” 

She sighed. “Cardiff. 2008.” 

Yaz blinked. “That’s not really your exhilarating, never-seen-with-human-eyes style though. I mean, I’ve  _ been  _ to Cardiff in 2008.” 

The Doctor sighed again. “Yes Yaz, I’m aware, but my ship is being cheeky at the moment.” 

The TARDIS hummed innocently. 

“Don’t even start! If you were so keen to get me here, could you at least tell me what I’m supposed to be looking for?” 

A single word appeared on the console screen.  _ Torchwood _ . 

“No. No, no, no, absolutely not, I already told you…” 

_ Harkness _ .

“Whatever trouble he’s found himself in, he can fix it himself!” 

The TARDIS made a curious noise, something between a groan and a sigh. 

The Doctor rubbed her temples. “Did you just miss him?” 

The ship flickered a few lights. The Doctor groaned. 

“Alright, whatever, fine then! But if the universe implodes, or if I meet an old face of mine, it will most definitely be your fault.” 

When the Doctor put her hands on the console she quickly drew them away with a wince. “Don’t zap me!” 

None of her companions interrupted this bizarre exchange. “So...have you two come to an agreement?” Graham offered quietly. 

The Doctor groaned again. “Come on, you lot. We’re off to meet an old friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yaz walked along with the Doctor as the boys trailed behind. “So who’s Harkness, ya think?” Ryan whispered to Graham. 

Graham clicked his tongue before answering. “No telling, really, what with the Doc. I just hope he’s got a discernible face and a hand to shake, at least.” 

“Who’s Harkness?” Asked Yaz. 

The Doctor sighed. “He’s an old friend of mine. Well,  _ friend  _ might be a bit loose of a word in this situation. Captain Jack Harkness used to work for the Time Agents of the 51st century before an unfortunate...accident, and he’s worked for Torchwood ever since.” 

“What’s Torchwood?” 

The Doctor bit her lip. “They’re sort of...alien wranglers, if you will, for Earth. When I’m away. Or when the species is non-threatening and they don’t need some big intervention from me. They keep things under control. I try not to get involved.” 

Yaz quirked an eyebrow. “You, not getting involved in extraterrestrial affairs?”

“Yaz, you’ve got to understand how... _ human _ they are. They’re all guns and ego and intimidation. Rather lousy way to keep the peace, in my not-so-humble opinion, but I reckon they’re the best Earth’s got. I’m a very busy man. Woman. You understand my point.” 

She seemed to consider this before nodding quietly. 

The group had reached a water fountain of sorts in a town square when the Doctor turned to face them. “Alright you lot, I want to tell you a few things before we go looking for Jack. He’s a magnet for trouble, so I’m not sure what he needs or what we’ll find. Furthermore, don’t listen to anything he says.” 

The three of them quirked their heads in confusion. 

“Well, listen to the main points, but don’t listen to the verbal padding around it. He’s a fast talker and an incorrigible charmer, so don’t let that distract you. Torchwood gets involved in a lot of nasty stuff, and I was rather active through Cardiff in 2008, so I want to get back to the TARDIS as quickly as possible. We’re going to see what he needs, and then leave, no questions asked.” 

Feeling intrigued and on edge, the three followed the Doctor down a set of stairs that appeared after she tapped out a curious rhythm on a specific brick. 

**

“Tosh, I need that report yesterday.” 

“I know, I know, I’m on it.” She typed furiously as Jack made the rounds of the Torchwood office.  _ Office  _ being the operative word,  _ bunker  _ was perhaps more fitted. He halted suddenly when he heard the alarm go off. 

_ No one knows where the entrance is but us and we’re all here. _ He wondered blithely. Though he should probably be concerned of the possibility of intruders, it grew hard to be afraid of physical threats when it was impossible to die. For the sake of his colleagues, however, he grabbed the nearest weapon and strode over to the door. 

“What are you doing here and what do you want?” He boomed in what he hoped was an intimidating voice. “Only the highest of clearance enter here, how did you find us?”

The Doctor rolled her eyes at her companions. “Jack, it’s me. Did you leave something on the psychic paper? The TARDIS insisted I stop by.” 

Jack didn’t answer right away.  _ Why don’t I recognize his voice? Why is it so high pitched? _

“Jack, we really just stopped by to make sure you were okay.” 

“Who are you?” He finally asked. 

She audibly groaned. “I’ve got other galaxies to explore. See you around.” 

“No! Don’t go!” He dropped the gun. “Doctor?” 

“Are you going to open the door this century?” 

He threw open the door and immediately gathered Graham into his arms. “How ya doin, Doc? How long has it been for you? I didn’t expect a new face this fast. Did something happen? I like it though. Not your usual style, but it’s nice. I especially like the blue eyes.” Jack winked and Graham choked. 

“I’m not the Doc! I’m not Doc! What the hell are you doing?” 

Jack stumbled back in surprise. “Excuse me?” 

Graham dusted his jacket off before responding. “ _ She’s _ the Doc! Who do you think was talking to you just now?” 

Jack returned his glance to the Doctor and his jaw dropped. His eyes moved over her unabashedly. “Doctor.” 

She blushed. “Don’t even start.” 

“I mean, I wondered briefly if it was possible, but never did I think the results would be this  _ fantastic _ .” He walked a slow circle around her. “Is this the first time for you? You’ve certainly grown into it fast. Practical jacket, though still dramatic, and proper boots this time.” His gaze wandered higher. “Excellent…” He let the thought trail off when he felt her glare. “Still not ginger, though the blonde was a good choice. Don’t think I don’t see what you did there…” He was reprimanded with a slug on the arm. “Oh, and feisty too? This day just keeps getting better. Truly incredible, Doc. You look brilliant.” He leaned forward to peck her cheek but she dodged swiftly.

“Yes, this is brand-new for me as well. I hope I wasn’t called here just to be invited into bed.” He opened his mouth to return the quip before seeing the fire in her eyes and shut it quickly. “I got a message on the TARDIS. She stopped here and put your name on the screen.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “The Old Girl just missed me.” He said confidently, flashing his thousand-watt smile. 

The Doctor groaned again and turned to leave. “Now wait, you haven’t introduced me to your new traveling buddies!” He said with a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned to face Jack and motioned to Ryan, Yaz, and Graham in turn. “This is Ryan, Yaz, and Graham. The Fam.” 

“Captain Jack Harkness.” He extended a hand toward Yaz first. “You can’t travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS without a beautiful girl inside, eh?” He said as he kissed her knuckles. Yaz giggled. 

“Stopit.” The Doctor warned. 

“I’m just saying hello.” He pouted. 

“And Ryan, is it? Captain Jack Harkness.” Ryan awkwardly held out a hand as Jack shook it firmly. “Do they keep gettin’ younger, Doc? You old dog, you.” He winked at Ryan. 

The Doctor continued to bury her face in her hands. “No Jack, you just keep getting older.” 

“Oh stop it, I don’t look a day over 400.” He turned to the remaining member of the group. “And you must be Graham.” He leaned in close to whisper hotly in his ear. “The Doc needs an older man to rein him in at times. Be sure to stick around, watch out for him, eh?” He kissed his temple as Graham withdrew suddenly. 

“Him?” Graham spouted.

“Oh, my bad. I knew the Doctor when she wore a different face. My, no one will be mistaking you for man any longer though…” 

“JACK!” 

“I’m just being nice!” His chin dimpled when he smiled. “It was truly lovely to see you again, Doctor,” he drawled. “Stop by anytime!” 

She sighed. “Take care of yourself, Captain.” She smiled at him briefly. Her companions missed it, but he smiled back warmly as they made their way up the stairs. 

The walk back to the TARDIS was largely uneventful, thank the gods, save for her companions chatter about the strange American with the giant gun. “I’ve never heard a bloke use his  _ own name _ as a chat-up line, but I’ll be damned it kind of worked.” Yaz disclosed to Ryan quietly. 

Ryan laughed and nodded in agreement. “When was the last time you got hit on by a bloke, Gramps?” 

Graham blushed fiercely. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Ryan and Yaz continued to chuckle all the way back to the TARDIS.


End file.
